


I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood Sweetheart AU - They were best friends since childhood. They grew up together and were right there by each other'd side all the time. They loved each other but friendship could develop to the next level or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right From the Start

Well, it was right there from the start. Liked really right there from the start. They were neighbor, living next door, knew each other since they were infants, growing up together.

They knew each other like they were one.

Their parents even knew one another before they were born.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were best friends since they could remember.

To make it easier to understand, Joseph Rogers and Sarah Rogers were living in the suburb together. Then Ivan and Yelena Petrovich moved to the house next to him. They were born in Russia but moved here for work. The two families became a really good friend to each other.

Then Sarah pregnant with Steve and Joseph was sent to war. He died because of the explosion and leaving Sarah heartbroken. Yelena and Ivan helped her through the rough time and took really good care of her. Sarah was a Pediatrician at the local hospital while Yelena and Ivan ran some local store related to imported Russian good.

Steve was born and raised by his mother. His mom had to struggle a lot to provide him with the best thing she could find for him. But lucky for them, his father, Joseph left a lot of money so that Sarah didn't have to worry about it for some time.

Five months after Steve was born, Yelena and Ivan received a bad news from their motherland. Yelena's sister and her husband died in the car accident leaving her infant child. They were the only relatives left for little Natasha so they moved her to live with them properly, raised her as their own child.

The two were raised together. When Steve was 1 years old, it was the first time he could remember meeting seven months old Natasha.

Sarah made her famous cookie for the Petrovich as a part of their Sunday. Yelena and Sarah could exchange their tips while Ivan helping Steve walking around and maybe watch how Steve interacted with Natasha. Steve was very focusing on starring at her and reached his hand to her. Natasha looked up at him and smiled from where she was laying and reached her hand to grab his hand.

Steve actually leaned down and gave his little sister a kiss on her cheek and the moment was so cute that the parents needed to take the photo.

It was a very good start of their beautiful friendship.

When Sarah had a long shift at the hospital, Yelena will be the one who took care of him. Steve was really a sweet boy. He acted as he was Nat's older brother. He loved her as if she was his real sister.

They grew up together. Steve was with Nat in every step of her life. Her first word, he first walked, her first time of everything. The two kids played together, spent their time together.

Their bond was stronger than anything.

* * *

**_The First day of school_ **

"Mom, I don't want to go." Steve looked like he was about to cry "I want you there with me."

"Steve, mommy had to go to work earlier."

"What if someone…"

"No one going to bully you, Steve." Sarah ensured and knelt down to her son and adjusting his shirt. "You will be fine. Nat will be there with you and you have to do what?"

"I have to protect her because she's my friend."

"That's it" Sarah praised and kissed his cheek "Good boy."

Sarah took his little hand and led the boy outside of the house where Ivan, Yelena, and little Natasha were waiting for them. Steve's face lighted up when he saw Nat. He let go of his mom and ran to her, holding her hand.

"Natty" He called her affectionately.

"Stevie" She replied and smiled brightly at him.

The three adults only smiled at the pure love they showed for one another. Sarah knelt down in front of her son again.

"I will pick you up when the school's done, okay?"

"Kay" Steve replied and hugged Sarah.

"Take good care of Nat."

"Of course"

"Mommy loves you."

"Love you too"

The two kids got in Ivan's minivan and they headed to school. It was their first day of school and the parents could see that their kids were very nervous and held each other hand all the time. When they reached the school, Steve put on his brave face and led her out of the car.

"Okay, kids. Sarah will pick you guys up when the school's done, okay?"

Steve mocked a salute, "Yes, sir.", while Nat just simply replied, "Yes, daddy."

Yelena knelt down and hugged and kissed the two kids, "Alright, have fun and don't forget to make new friends."

"I have Natty. I don't need new friend." Steve said

The two parents only smiled at their kids before they left Steve and Natasha with the teacher. Ivan and Yelena watched as the kids walked away and holding each other hand all the time.

* * *

The school finished earlier than expected on the first day. Steve and Nat were waiting for Sarah to pick them up.

"Ice cream truck!" Steve exclaimed and got up from the bench "Do you want one, Natty?"

"I don't have money left."

"I think I have money to buy two ice cream."

Steve headed to the ice cream truck and ordered ice cream, but his money was enough for only one cone of ice cream. He was a little disappoint, but he gave his ice cream to Natasha anyway.

"Natty, I got you ice cream!" Steve eagerly said and handed the cone of ice cream to her.

"What about you?"

"I'm full" He lied

Nat smiled brightly and it only made Steve happier than he already was. He loved his best friend very much that he only wanted her to be happy. Nat quickly ate it all and continued to flip through the storybook.

But someone pulled it away from her hand. One boy twice the size of Steve stood in front of them. Nat got up to take her book back, but the boy forcefully shoved her to the ground. Steve shoved the big boy away from Nat with all the strength he had and took Nat's book from the boy.

"Stay away from her!"

"Protect your little girlfriend, huh?" The bigger boy taunted, "I like this book and I will keep it."

The boy shoved Steve back and immediately sent him to the ground next to Nat who was crying. Steve got up and tried to shield Nat away from the bully. Before things got out of hand, someone interrupted them.

"Leave them alone." The man in the black suit spoke up, pulling the book from the boy and scared the bully away.

The little boy with black hair and brown eyes was hiding behind the man, stepped out and came to the two of them.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Steve replied

But Nat was still crying and hugged her knees. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her to console his friend.

"It okay, Natty. He will not hurt you again." Steve said and kissed her temple. "I will protect you."

Then Steve noticed that her hand had bruises so he immediately looked at it, blew it gently as if it will help with the pain. It didn't help so Steve turned to the man in a suit.

"Is she hurt?" The man asked

"Her hand….sir"

"I'm Howard. You don't have to call me sir."

"I'm Steve Rogers" Steve introduced himself "But mom said…."

"It's okay." Howard waved him off "You are very brave, Steve. This is my son, Tony."

The boy waved at him.

"Now I need to you remain calm, Steve. We will take…"

"Natasha but I call her Natty. She's my best friend."

"We will take Natasha to the room where someone will check her hand, okay? And everything will be fine."

"Yes, sir" Steve replied

"I will carry her. You and Tony help with the belonging, okay?"

"Yes, sir" "Yes, daddy!"

Howard gently lifted Natasha up and headed to the infirmary. Natasha didn't stop crying and her hand reached out for Steve every time. He grabbed her hand gently all the way to the infirmary. The nurse quickly checked the little girl's hand.

"It's just a bruise, little girl. It will be gone in two days."

Steve held Nat's uninjured hand as they followed Howard out of the infirmary to the pickup area. Steve held both of Nat's hand and looking down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Natty," Steve said, looking guilty "I cannot protect you."

"Steve, you protect me from him."

"But your hand...you are hurt."

"It's okay." She tried to reassure him, "I love you, Stevie."

"I love you too, Natty. I will not let anyone hurt you again."

He hugged her tightly again. Howard could see the strong bond they shared and wished his son would have friends like this. The two kids went to him.

"Thank you, sir," Steve said again.

"It's okay, Steve," Howard replied before pushed Tony in front of him, "Do you think you can befriended with my son?"

"Of course, sir!" Steve replied and turned to Tony, "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Tony Stark. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Natasha Romanoff."

That's how the three became best friends since.

* * *

Steve always acted like he was the oldest brother of them. He always protected Tony and Natasha from everything and everyone. When his two friends scared, he will put on his brave face and led them.

Tony didn't spend time with them after school like the way Steve and Natasha did. Sometimes, if Howard was okay with it, he will join Steve and Nat for dinner and stayed late for homework.

Steve and Nat always asked him to stay for a sleepover, but Howard didn't usually allow Tony to do so because of the security reason. Tony always asked Happy to let him stay late because he didn't want to leave his two friends.

"But I want to stay…." Tony whined and didn't let go of Steve and Nat.

"Please let him stay," Nat begged.

"You father will not allow you to have dinner here ever again if you didn't return home within half an hour." Happy told

"I will put your father on the line and you can ask him yourself, Tony."

Happy dialed the phone and let Tony talked to his father. Sarah intervened and convinced Howard that she will take care of Tony and he can be sure that there is no harm will come to his son.

It ended up with Happy had to deliver Tony's clothes to him and Tony got to do a sleepover with his friends. After they finished their homework, the three kids went to Steve room to set up their camp and did a little role play.

Steve and Nat always got to play prince and princess while Tony insisted on playing the bad guy. He loved it because he felt villains are cooler than the prince.

Steve and Tony always loved the sword fighting and most of the time ended up with Steve winning. What's funny was that they could perfectly recite every line from Disney.

But that night was the first time, they did something a little different.

"You have to kiss her, dummy!" Tony said when Steve kissed Nat's cheek and she didn't wake up.

"I kissed her cheek!"

"I mean kiss on the lips."

"Fine!"

Steve kneeled down next to his bed where Nat was laying still on it. He pecked his lips on hers before pulling away. This time, she opened her eyes and giggled. Steve's face turned vermillion red.

"Kids! It's bed time" Sarah opened the door to their room.

"Yes, mom," Steve said

"What are you guys doing?"

"Role play, Mrs. Rogers," Tony said, "Steve just kissed little Natty to wake her up from my curse!"

Sarah smiled fondly at the three of them before huddled them inside the tent they made and pulled a blanket over them.

"Good night, guys."

"Goodnight, mom " Night night, Mrs. Rogers"

* * *

At the age of seven, Steve and Natasha called themselves each other boyfriend and girlfriend as they were together all the time. They didn't know the meaning of it yet, but they just assumed that the status was suited for their kind of relationship.

Everyone loved how cute they were together. Two little kids always together, holding hands and doing adorable things together.

Steve always so proud to tell everyone that Nat is his girlfriend and the adults will just smile at them and asked him to clarify the meaning he understood.

"She's my best friend. I love her! We love each other!"

Nat always shy and blushed when Steve did that, but she secretly liked it a lot. The adults will say that they are adorable and say for them to keep their friendship like this forever.

Nat loved to spend her time on Sunday with Sarah and Steve because her parents had to be at their store. Sometimes, Tony dropped by to join them but if he didn't, Steve and Nat will play together at the backyard.

They kissed a lot, a little peck on the lips as the sign to show their love to one other. It was a common thing for them to do. They always gave each other a hug or showed another form of affection. It was their thing, but they only did to each other, not with Tony. And to be honest, Tony didn't care if Nat kissed him or not because he will gross out every time.

"I don't like people touching if not really necessary." It was his reason.

Other than play together every day, Natasha liked to spend the night doing a sleepover with Steve too. Someday he came over to her house and her parents will agree to let them sleep in the tree house they made with Ivan.

It ended up with their parents had to check up on them every hour to make sure everything is fine. All they would see, was that they snuggled each other closely under the same blanket and Steve will wrap his arms protectively around Natasha.

When the time come where they wanted to learn how to ride the bicycle, it was when Tony showed up at their door and showed off his new bicycle and his skill. Nat and Steve heckled their parents to buy them one.

Sarah and Yelena had to teach the kids, but Nat picked up faster than Steve who just looked at her sadly when she began to speed up and down the street in front of their house.

"You can do it, Stevie. You will be able to do it like me soon." Nat tried to cheer him up when Steve sat sadly on the stair with Sarah.

"I just wish that I can balance myself better than this," Steve whined.

"Don't worry, baby. Maybe we will try again tomorrow." Sarah said, "Just don't give up and keep practicing."

"Okay, mom."

They did ride their bike again the next day. This time Steve came with full determination that he will be able to ride without any help from his mother.

And he did it.

Riding the bicycle together became something that the three of them will do together usually. They went on exploring their small neighbor, but Nat's bike flipped and she fell off the bike.

Steve quickly got off his bike and went to his Natty. He lifted the bike off her leg and saw blood coming off the cut on her legs. She was hurt and began to cry.

"It's okay, Natty. I will take care of you." Steve said, "I will take you home, okay?"

Nat nodded. Steve and Tony carried her up on her feet before Steve knelt down and carried Nat back home on his back. All the while, he tried to distract her with jokes and tried to cheer her up. It was a long way home, but Steve didn't complain anything. Tony took care of their bike and brought it back home, strangely enough, safely.

"Mom! Nat's hurt. There are cuts on her legs!" Steve yelled loudly as they entered his house.

Steve sat Nat on sofa and held Nat's hand tightly. Sarah rushed in with the first aid kit and began to tend to her wound. Tony sat next to Nat, but Steve held her tightly to console her and helped her through the pain.

Ivan and Yelena almost flipped out when they saw their daughter but then they saw how guilty Steve was, just like every time Nat got hurt and he couldn't do anything to help, they just tended to forget every time.

Nat was a bit sad about her injury. Tonight was supposed to be her and Steve camp out night at his room but her parents wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Mommy, can I sleep with Stevie tonight? We camp out tonight in his room" Nat urged her mother with her big green puppy dog eyes, "Please please please."

"Okay, Tasha. Don't eat too much gummy bear, okay?"

Nat pouted but had to agree with her mother, "Okay" Because at least she got to be with her Stevie.

"Don't worry I will look after the cut." Sarah ensured Yelena and Ivan.

Well, they had every right to worry because their little girl just injured herself from riding the bike.

They did camp out a lot. Same as sleeping in the same bed, seeing each other naked and everything.

They were the biggest part of each other life.


	2. At Each Other's Side

Years went by very fast, from three little kids turned into three teenagers and all of them went through a lot of things together.

The one with the most problem was Steve. Sarah knew her son was born with a lot of health problem but with helps from the expert and financial support from Howard Stark, Steve was able to access the best medical facility. His symptoms were properly diagnosed and cured with the best medicine.

Steve was thirteen when he received the final treatment to his last symptom. Natasha and Tony were at his side the whole time. Natasha didn't let go of his hand even Steve reassured her that he will be alright and there was nothing to worry about.

"Doctor said I will be stronger in no time, Natty." Steve said

"I don't want to lose you." She said and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not dying, Nat." Steve chuckled "It's just a painful procedure."

Nat punched his arms, "Don't say it."

"I love you, Nat."

"Love you too." Natasha replied and kissed his forehead.

Steve was just a skinny boy and shorter than his two friends. But after the procedure, he began to grow at double rate and finally caught up with his two friends. He was stronger and taller and his muscles began to fill up. His bones were denser than before.

* * *

After the cure, Steve's health was getting better and better. Sarah put her son though self-defense classes and encouraged Steve to do a lot of exercise in order to help him maintained his healthy state.

He decided that he should join a sport team so he could be a part of something. Natasha thought it was a good idea when he asked her at first. But then Steve came to her the next day and told her that he will join the school boxing team.

Natasha was strongly disagreed with his idea. She didn't like seeing her friend intentionally getting himself injured from this kind of sport. Moreover, she found that the foreign students from Norway were mostly occupied in that club. They were very strange kids who always spoke like they were from one of Shakespeare's play.

"Nat, this is Thor Odinson. The guy I told you about the other day." Steve introduced the tall blond guy with even bigger muscle than her Steve, "He is the president of the boxing club."

"Nice to meet you, Thor." Nat said and gave him a little smile.

But the man boomed loudly, "The pleasure is all mine, my lady." Thor took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the knuckles.

Steve tensed up before playfully pushed Thor away from her, "Hey! Don't try to hit on her."

"My apology, Steven, I didn't know that she's your girlfriend."

"No, no, no!" Steve and Nat quickly said at the same time. Face flushed red.

Thor looked confused, "But you said…"

"She's my best friend in the whole world so she's off limit." Steve explained and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "She's my best girl."

Natasha bit her lower lips and lightly elbowed at Steve. A faint blush on her cheeks appeared as Steve smiled lovingly at her. Thor smiled too at the sight in front of him. He wasn't blind and he clearly saw the amount of love between the two of them.

He just met them but he could see the strong bond beyond anything.

Later that day, Steve took Nat to the boxing gym where she met the rest of the members of the club. In her mind, they were all weird but they were friendly and nice people. Thor introduced her to his friends, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal, and Hogan, and his younger brother, Loki, who was a manager of boxing team.

They were very nice except for Loki who looked at her with his unfriendly sharp green eyes. Steve noticed it and held her hand as a way to show that Nat is with him. Loki just stared at the couple and let them be.

Frandal loved to flirt with Natasha even though he knew that he had zero chance with her but he loved to try. Frandal was a charming guy and a flirter liked Tony Stark. Even Thor and Steve said that Natasha was off limit but he loved to flirt with her anyway. Natasha too enjoyed a flirtatious conversation with the man but they both knew it was for fun.

Volstagg liked Natasha too. He always gave her a bear hug and always entertained her with all of his greatest tale which Thor and Sif deemed it to be over exaggerated. Natasha liked to joke around with him or sometime let the man taught her how to fight with Steve kept his close watch al the time.

The quietest one in the group was Hogan who often to be the one who stopped his friends from doing harm things. He liked Natasha too but barely talked to her. When they talked, it was all business and no joking around like Frandral or Volstagg.

Sif, on the other hand, didn't like Natasha to be around her boy but she respected Natasha enough and offered Nat a friendship. If Sif could ignore talking to Natasha, she will siege that chance. Natasha too didn't like the way Sif revolved around her Stevie and tried to get close to him.

To be honest, Natasha didn't like any girl who tried to get close to her Stevie because she knew they only started to notice him after his transformation. But what Steve offered to Sif was pure friendship and he never ever put any girl above Natasha.

* * *

Since his transformation, Steve became one of the popular guys in the school. Not the most popular one but enough to have girls chased after him. Girls began to notice him and they openly flirted with him. Steve was now six feet two with a muscle body, broad shoulders, big hands and handsome face. No one could resist his charming smile or his adorable deep blue eyes or his gentle and friendly manners.

But no one ever had the same privilege Steve gave to Natasha.

She always had her place by his side every time or to be even more specific, Steve always kept Natasha with him all the time. He was a clingy friend and he loved to have his best friend near him all the time. He grew up with her so he had every right to be clingy to his best friend.

Tony, on the other hand, loved all the attention from the girls and took full advantage of it. Even Natasha told him she didn't like the way he dated and dumped his girlfriend within a week.

"That's not the way you treat a woman, Stark." Even Steve said the same thing.

"To be honest, you two say the same thing to me every time." Tony retorted, "You guys are practically telepathically connected."

"That's not the point, Tony." Natasha said, "The point is every time you dump someone we have to be the one they came to talk and cry on our shoulders."

"And I told you guys not to have any interaction with any of my girlfriends." Tony rolled his eyes

"I'm glad that you're not like him, Stevie." Nat leaned her head against Steve

Tony mocked puking, "Okay, I'm outta here. See you turds after school."

Steve and Nat had their gym class together and they were holding hand, giggling and talking happily as they walked into the gym. The group of popular girls gave Natasha a once over when she walked past them. Nat knew it because of how close Steve and she was. A little knew that they were only best friends and it was what they did since they were kids.

To be really honest, she and Steve were only friend when everyone wanted them to date each other for real. Thor and Volstagg clearly stated that they will do anything to make them officially dating as soon as possible.

"Guy! It's nothting. It's what we do since we were kids!" Steve yelled at the two of them while Natasha gave them a dagger glare but her face flushed bright red.

"Whatever, my friend" Thor said, "But your demeanor said otherwise."

* * *

While Steve and Natasha still stuck tightly together and acted like they were dating, Tony officially began his day as a play boy of the school. Natasha introduced him to her friend Pepper Potts but she gave him a warning that Pepper was off limit.

"What's the point of introducing your hot friend to me and I cannot hit that?" Tony whined at Natasha went he was alone with her.

"Because she's not one of your typical girls!" Natasha yelled at her obnoxious friend. "She is a very great girl and deserves someone who truly love her not just for sex."

Tony made a shocking face, "Everyone wants some of this, red!" He gestured at his body and it was Natasha's turn to make a disgusting face.

"You will not find someone who truly love you, Tony, if you're not treating them the way they deserve."

Before Tony could retort anything, Steve walked to them and pecked a kiss on Natasha's cheek. Tony frowned at them.

"You mean I should act like this Boy Scout?" Tony asked

Natasha clung to Steve's side, who have no idea of what they were talking about, "Yes"

"I rather kill myself." Tony shook his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve was confused, looking at Nat for the answer.

"You don't need to know Stevie." Natasha said and took Steve hand "Shall we head for lunch?"

"Of course" Steve replied and smiled at her "See you at the cafeteria, Tony."

"See ya, love birds!" Tony waved his hand, "I will meet up with my new girl before I meet up you."

But Tony came back with a man and eagerly introduced him to his two best friends.

"This is James Rhodes. We just met but I'm gone call him Rhodey."

"Please don't call me that."

"Yeah…buddy."

Natasha shook her head. Rhodey observed the two friends in front of him. Steve had his arms around her shoulders and Natasha leaned close to his body and almost too close than a friend should be.

"They are really good friend, man." Tony explained "They always do this."

"If you say they are dating, I will totally believe it."

That was how they know Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey was often hang out with them at their lunch table if he wasn't with his athlete friends. Tony began to get close to Pepper under a very vigilante eyes of Natasha.

Tony dated several girl but the most notorious ones were Maya Hansen, Emma Frost, and Janet Van Dyne while Steve and Natasha remained single and intended to be that way.

* * *

At grade 10, Steve hit his complete puberty. Girls practically lusted after him. He was afraid of them and clung tight to Natasha than he ever was. Even he was transformed from a boy into a man but it didn't help with his shyness. It was also a year that Steve met Peggy Carter, the exchange student from England who caught Steve's attention since the first time he saw her.

Steve was eating his lunch with his best friends but went he looked up, he saw a girl that practically took his breathe away at first sight. There was something about her that was very unique and made she stand out in the crowd.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Steve said to his two friends and got up from his seat.

"Dude…" Tony was about to say something but Steve was already headed out.

"What is it, Tony?" Nat asked because she didn't quite follow what Steve just said.

"Steve is talking to a girl right now."

Nat looked up from the book she currently read and saw her Stevie was talking to a brown haired girl with the most beautiful, curvaceous body she ever saw. She wore a red lipstick and gave her Stevie a smile and Steve smiled back with his charming one. What surprised his two best friends the most was that Steve invited Peggy to sit with them during lunch.

"Guys, this is Margaret Carter. She's an exchange student from England." Steve introduced her to his friends.

"I'm Tony Stark. Nice to meet you." Tony said and shook hand with Peggy.

"Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you." Nat said but it sounded like she was forcing it out.

"Nice to meet both of you too. You can call me Peggy."

That was how Peggy began to hang out with the three of them. Steve was acting like he was in love with Peggy Carter the whole time and everyone knew it. It was weird at first because everyone in the school thought Steve was dating Natasha.

Steve spent less time with Nat because of Peggy. He spent time accompanying the exchange student everywhere, leaving Nat alone with Tony. Until Steve noticed that there was something changed with Nat. She didn't talk to him and avoid him every chase she got. She disappeared from the group if Peggy was there and that what made Steve came back to his sense.

He found Nat sitting alone at the bleachers, working on her homework after school. Steve came from his boxing club. '

"Hey, Nat" He spoke up as he approached her.

Natasha looked up from her book and gave him a small smile, "Hey"

"You're avoiding me." He got right to the point because there was nothing he had to hide from her.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are." He said, "I'm your best friend and I know something is wrong with you. Nat, I have to ask you something."

Nat knew she had no way out of this because he knew her all too damn well, "Yeah, fires away."

"What do you think about Peggy Carter?"

Natasha was sure that she was making an absolute dumb shocking face of all time because Steve was smiling at her expression.

"She's great." Nat lied and she could tell that Steve knew it too, "Uh— I'm okay with her but not with her hanging with us. I'm not used to have stranger around. I have only you and Tony my whole life. The three of us are fine. We're doing great. I don't want anything or anyone to ruin our dynamic." She explained, knowing it sounded a bit selfish and immature but Steve listened to her.

Steve pulled her into his embrace before kissing her forehead, "If you tell me since the first day, Natty, I wouldn't bring Peggy to lunch everyday. I just thought that she could use some friends, you know."

Nat smiled into his chest, "Do you still want to her to be your girlfriend?"

"No, not without your approval, If she make you uncomfortable, she will not be my girlfriend." Steve replied, "I love you, my Natty. And you always come first."

Even Steve did have Peggy as his girlfriend, it wouldn't last long. She was only here for two months until she went back to her country. Natasha made it easy for Steve to decide it. Steve still brought Peggy to have a lunch with them but he never neglected his best friend ever again.

Because Natasha was the only girl that mattered.

* * *

**11 Grade**

When Natasha finally hit her complete puberty and transformed from a thin, flat breast girl with a freckles into one of the sexiest girl in the school. Her curvaceous hourglass body with flawless skin, stunning green eyes, and red full lips. She got all the men's attraction at her first step into the hallway. That was when Natasha became every men's fantasy and Steve could say that he didn't like it at all.

Luckily, no one dared to ask her out because of Steve. He took it upon himself to cling tight to his best friend and to protect her from the men. Natasha insisted that she could fend for herself but her Stevie wasn't let down his protectiveness.

Tony also was a little protective of Natasha but he wanted to see his friend date someone. He tried to play a matchmaker but every gut he sent to Nat had been scared by Steve who threatened them.

"Why would you do that, Rogers?" Tony asked, "I was trying to get our girl on a date."

"Natty doesn't need your help on this." Steve insisted and held Nat's hand tight, "No one deserves her."

"Calm down, Stevie." Nat tried to stop Steve, "You don't have to worry about that because every guy in this school is al gross except for you." With that, she leaned up to kiss his cheek and it made Steve smiled.

"Okay, you two should date." Tony spoke up, "I'm pretty sure that everyone in this school ship you guys together."

"Stop it, Tony." Nat scolded.

"I will let Natty date only a guy that I approve." Steve still insisted the same thing.

"I will find someone you will approve, Rogers. I only try to do the best thing for our girl."

* * *

Tony found a guy that was study in the same class as him. The guy's name was Matt Murdock and Steve could say that he didn't approve this guy one bit. The man gave off a shady vibe and Steve pretty sure that he will make Nat cried. Steve warned her about his concern but Nat said that Steve was paranoid and he wasn't used to have another guy around her except for Tony.

"Nat, please listen to me." Steve asked, "I don't trust that guy."

"He seems nice. Give him a chance, Stevie."

"I don't want anyone to break my Natty's heart."

"Don't worry." She insisted and kissed his cheek to stop him.

Natasha agreed to go on a date with Matt and they talked things out since their first date. Nat made sure that he knew she want thing to go as slowly as it could and she hoped that they will not rush things. Matt seemed to agree to it and that became Natasha's first romantic relationship ever.

It went pretty well between the two of them but Steve still didn't convince that Murdock really love his girl but Nat was happy and all Steve wanted for her was happiness. It went on for two months but Nat didn't let the guy touch her more than hug or gave her a kiss on the cheek and that was the first test of their relationship and it seemed to pose the biggest problem to them.

Steve was in his room one night, sleeping when he heard a noise came from his window that faced toward Nat's home. He was half sleep when the window was open and someone claimed inside and then popped down on top of him. He could remember her scent everywhere. Come on, they were together since little kids.

"Nat?" He quietly called her but wrapped his arms around her petite form then Steve heard a sob from his chest that made him awake, "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head adamantly but didn't reply. Steve brushed her red curl away from her face and saw tears ran down her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was low and dangerous, filled with sudden surge of anger, "It's Murdock, isn't it?"

Natasha continued to cry and ignore him. She didn't want to tell him what was going on with her but being the best friend he was, Steve knew everything by just looking closely at her.

"I will kill him." He vowed and held her tighter.

Natasha grabbed his shirt tightly and continued to cry. Steve's soothing touch helped her feel better enough to stop crying.

"He wanted to have sex with me." She said out of nowhere, "I said I want to wait for the perfect moment and two months seemed to be a bit early." Nat could feel Steve tensed up so she gently rubbed her thumb at his forearm, "He insisted that we should take another step but I don't want to so we have a fight. I broke things of with him because he seemed to want only sex from me."

"You're doing the right thing, Nat." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I should believe you when you said you didn't want me to date Matt."

"Don't worry, Natty. At least, you don't have to be with him ever again." Steve soothed her, "I will not let anyone come near you or lay their hands on you ever again."

"You can't protect me forever, Steve."

"I can and I will because I love you."

"I love you too, Stevie."

"Okay, little red, stop crying now and go to sleep." Steve told her with his big brother voice.

Nat slid down from his body to settle next to him, resting her head on his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Nat closed her eyes and relished in the sensation of his warm body and strong arms. _She was safe here and he will protect her_.

* * *

Steve did end up kicking Murdock's ass. It was a pretty nasty fight and ended up with Steve and Murdock in a detention room. Sarah came to pick her son up and Steve explained to his mother of why he had to do what he did.

"I'm protecting Nat's honor, mom." Steve explained, "That jerk only dated her because he wanted to have sex with her and said something ill about her because she broke up with him!"

"Okay, son. Clam down." Sarah said, "You're doing the right thing but I am also against violence."

"But…."

"I understand that it's about Natasha but you can use violence to solve everything, son."

Steve went still and listened to every word of his mother. It was true. He hate bullies since he was a kid but will never turn into one. Steve exhaled and nodded at his mother, "I will not do it again."

"That's my boy." Sarah hugged her son, "Come on, Nat and Tony are waiting for you at the parking lots."

They met up with the two kids. Nat ran into Steve's arms and hugged him tight. Steve hugged her back and he knew that there will be another time that he will fight to protect Nat. He will do it again for her and only her. She was the most important thing in his life and he will take a really good care of her.


End file.
